


Prompt 5

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane finally gets to see Ty in a Kilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 5

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out on Facebook and Tumblr for prompts and these are the results

Slowly undoing the zip Ty opened the flaps wide and then pulled the garment out.

“Is that…” Zane said as he suddenly appeared in the room.

“Jesus Christ Zane.” Ty said dropping the garment back to the bed.

“Sorry I didn’t hear you moving about up here and thought I better come up and check on you. We don’t want to be late.” Zane smiled as he leant against the doorframe with his arms folded.

“We won’t be late.”

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Zane nodded to the garment on the bed.

Ty nodded. “Not by choice.”

“What do you mean not by choice?” Zane pushed off the doorframe and walked inside.

“It’s a stupid thing Nick and I made a pact on years ago.”

“Tell me.”

“We were drunk one night and well with the Scottish in my family and Irish in his we made a stupid pact that the first one of us to marry would have to wear a kilt to the wedding.”

Zane couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his lips. “You lost then.” 

“Yeah and now I have to wear a goddamn Kilt in the middle of winter.”

“So they are thick enough you will be warm.” Zane said letting his eyes drop to the Kilt on the bed.

“Most of me will be yeah but…”

Zane’s eyes shot back to Ty. “You mean…you…wow.”

“Yes and yes and it’s not that wow Zane.”

“You stood there with nothing underneath is. Fuck I have semi just thinking of it.”

“See that’s why I didn’t want you to know I did the traditional thing.”

“I am glad you do.” Zane said as he picked the kilt up. “Now put your skirt on and get dressed. Can’t have the best man late for the wedding.”

“Fuck off. “Ty said with a smile.

-

Zane was stood downstairs looking at his watch. Nick had arrived and was looking out the window. Zane couldn’t wait to see Ty’s face when he came down. “Doll you dressed yet?”

“Aye.” Ty yelled down as he pulled on his little jacket to finish off the whole Scottish look. Then he set off down the stairs. “Don’t you fucking go laug…” he stopped as he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Nick stood there dressed in his Kilt and all the accessories too. “Irish.”

Nick turned and looked at Ty. “I didn’t think you would actually go through with it.”

“Hey I make a pact I keep to it. But why are you…”

“Kelly wanted to see me in it.” Nick said. “How could I say no.”

“Damn you both look good.” Zane said.

Ty and Nick both looked at Zane.

“Your lover has good taste Ty. Come on let’s get going. Don’t want to be late.” Nick said.

Ty looked at Zane. “No groping me.”

“Fuck off the first thing I am doing once those two are married is dragging you to the nearest semi private place and fucking you in this Kilt. I have waited to damn long to see you in one.” Zane tapped Ty’s ass.

Ty smiled as he reached down behind his sporran to put himself right. “Not if I drag you first.”

“Oi you two you can finish fucking each other for real after I get married. Kels will kill me and you two if we are late.” Nick called out.

“Come on the bride is getting stressed.” Ty said as he grabbed Zane’s hand.

The End.


End file.
